


Beauty Is In the Eye of the Beholder

by zaboink



Series: Instarequests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Freckled bum, Low-key Cas has a dom!fetish, M/M, flustered!dean, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- "Maybe Dean has this birth mark on his lower back that he hates & cas warships him for it & trys to make him feel beautiful for it."</p><p>For exceptional_socializer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Is In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> ((The prompt was for Dean to have a birthmark on an embarrassing lower region but Dean has those freckles and I don't think his face is the only place they reside *giddy squeak* Plus I slid a little "sir, yes sir" in there because I'm a firm believer in Cas' Dom!kink when he tops, but I do write them as switches!))

Dean closed his eyes tight, trying so hard to fight the urge to turn over and slam Cas' teeth in. The man, Cas that is, was currently running his hands over Dean's hips as he pressed his lips to each ass cheek. Dean wanted so badly to react, to dissuade Castiel somehow because dammit if this wasn't a dampen on the very sexy mood Dean had been in, but Cas loved this. He'd never really said in words (he was as bad at that as Dean was, in his own way) but it was as obvious to Dean as the freckles the peppered his hips and ass. Come on, who even had freckled hips?

Dean Winchester, that's who.

He hated it. With one night partners, he could usually avoid direct eyesight to his bum (they were usually women and under him with only a few exceptions). 

Castiel though? He loved it, adored it. Hell, Dean was sure he got off on it, because it was another thing on Dean's body for him to taste and feel. Cas had a serious body worship fetish. 

"Cas, please, move on from-" He gasped when Castiel kissed up his thighs and spread Dean's cheeks, swiping his tongue over the ring of muscles. 

Dean's hips jerked. 

"What was that?" Castiel asked. "Do not push me Dean? Your body, every atom, is something to behold. I intend to be your beholder." 

"You- yes... Ok." Dean nodded and closed his eyes, shoving his face into the pillows, cheeks red. 

"Yes?"

"Yes sir." Dean grumbled.


End file.
